


Here

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Theory Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random theory fic, it follows the dream theory and spans the entire series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are from the game/the real world, the rest is in the kid's dreams and spans the whole series.

I've seen things, in the shadows. The yellow animals are bad, I saw what happened to that man in the room. He disappeared into the yellow bunny, it ate him. Fredbear tells me what will happen to me if they catch me, so I have to run. I can't get past the two shadows when I run though, they scare me so much. Brother scares me with the mask all the time, he jumps out from behind things and out from under my bed. His friends wear the other masks, they scare me even more.

_Wait! They're lifting me! No, I'm to close to the yellow animals! I'm going to be eaten! Fredbear hel-_

* * *

 

I can't tell how long its been, five night maybe. They never stop, brother hides in my closet again. His friends come through the hallways, they are so much worse, like nightmares. The yellow bear shows up everywhere, I can barely fend him off.

 

The house looks weird, there are no doors and there are vent and cameras everywhere. Brother and his friend are doubled now, half are plastic and look like my friend's toys. The other half look like my stuffed animals, but they're missing bit and are old. The yellow bear doesn't come by that much now, he can't stand anymore and doesn't scare me as much. But there's a puppet now, he likes to stay away as long as there's music. It's not bad here, only the shadows scare me.

 

The house changed again, there are only two doors and a few cameras. Brother and his friend are normal again, they look like my plushies. The yellow bear still can't stand and he rarely show up now. I don't see the puppet anymore, but I still hear his music box. It's better here.

 

The house is weird again. No doors, only cameras, vents and a lot of technology. Brother and his friends are no where to be seen, their masks are in a box in my room. The yellow bunny shows up the most, he is old and it looks like the man is still inside of him. The puppet visits me some times, he looks like he's made of shadows. I don't like it here.

 

The house burned, now we're in the diner. Brother and his friends finally took off their masks, they sit with me in the diner. The puppet gave me a birthday party and we all got balloons, he told us to let go of the balloons. I floated with mine

Its calm here.

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 4-2-1-3
> 
> This adheres to the dream theory, everything in the games are parts of a dream that the kid in the fourth game had in the hospital after being bitten by "the yellow bear." In the end the kid dies in the hospital and the dream ends in a fire, like the third and final establishment of the FNAF series.


End file.
